Pokémon Sol y Luna: Más allá del cosmo
by RamenBlaze
Summary: La región de Alola, una región paradisíaca llena de mitos y leyendas, pero todo cambiará cuando una joven entrenadora tome el reto de las cuatro islas enfrentándose a diversos rivales, el malvado Team Skull y los misterios más grandes que esconde Alola
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

—Solo un poco más, y-ya vamos a llegar, por favor te pido que te quedes quieto un rato, te lo suplico—Decía una asustada voz a la par que corría como si no hubiera un mañana

Por lo que parecía una reserva ecológica, se encontraba corriendo una asustada chica de blanco vestir y un largo y liso cabello rubio, esta traía consigo un bolso deportivo que se agitaba de vez en cuando lo cual solo la ponía mucho más nerviosa a la escapista.

—P-Por favor, no quiero que nos encuentren, solo unos minutos más y seremos libres—Decía la chica mientras revisaba que no viniera nadie

La rubia se encontraba en un largo pasillo blanco rodeado de una selva, todo eso encerrado en un gran edificio también blanco, asustada y agitada, la chica escuchó unos pasos que venían muy rápido hacia ella por lo que no dudó en saltar hacia la maleza para esconderse.

Efectivamente sus temores se habían vuelto realidad, poco después de ocultarse, dos sujetos vestidos con unos trajes claros y futuristas llegaron a donde se encontraba, sin embargo, por más que buscaban no la podían encontrar lo cual para ella era un alivio pues apenas se fueran aprovecharía para escapar.

—Esa niña no se encuentra por ningún lado

—La señora nos va a matar si se entera que la dejamos escapar, así como así—Dijo uno de los tipos quien fijó su mirada en la hierba para luego alejarla

"Por favor, váyanse"—De pronto el bolso comenzó a agitarse violentamente preocupando a la chica—Quédate quieto, si no te encerraran nuevamente en ese lugar tan horrendo

—No debe estar muy lejos, hay que avisar que revisen el edificio una vez más—Ordenó quien había visto la plantas

— ¡Entendido!

Los dos sospechosos comenzaron a correr por el pasadizo, la fugitiva por su parte soltó un suspiro de alivio el cual lamentablemente fue arrebatado por un gran insecto rojizo parecido a una mantis que poseía dos grandes e intimidantes tenazas por manos.

La chica del vestido pronto salió de su escondite tratando de esquivar el ataque del Pokémon conocido como Scizor quien venía acompañado por una joven que traía el mismo traje que los sujetos que la perseguían, por lo que podía decirse pertenecía al mismo equipo y al mismo rango que los otros dos.

— ¿C-Como nos encontraron? —Preguntó la asustada jovencita

—La señora Lusamine se pondrá muy molesta porque su niña quería escapar con su Cosmog

—S-Solo quiero dejarlo libre, lo que le querían hacer es horrible

—Bien, la señora nos pidió que le lleváramos a Cosmog, tu no importas en sus planes, ¡Scizor ataca con garra metal! —Ordenó la chica del traje

— ¡No! ¡Aléjate! —Gritó la del vestido totalmente aterrada ante el atacante

Sin oír a la indefensa damisela, el insecto iluminó sus garras de un color metalizado, alzando el vuelo a ras de suelo con tal de atacarla, está solo se limitó a defender el enigmático bolso aferrándolo con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras ya esperaba el fulminante golpe, extrañamente una explosión se generó entre ella y la mantis, pero no una explosión de fuego como las comunes, el terreno impactado lucía empapado y agrietado mientras el rojizo se ponía en posición defensiva por un posible nuevo ataque.

— ¿No puedo creer? ¿Tenía aliados? ¡Atención, exijo refuerz… —Trató de ordenar la atracadora desde un comunicador antes de que fuera atacada por algo

El comunicador de la mujer fue destruido por lo que parecía una shuriken, una shuriken algo extraña pues no era solida era de agua, la atacada alzó la vista sorprendida al ver como desde una ventana caían sus dos compañeros derrotados o más bien dicho eran arrojados por una extraña y delgada silueta que solo se limitó a lanzar otro de los extraños objetos hacia el Scizor quien también cayó vencido de un solo ataque.

— Maldita mocosa, ya verás tú y tu aliado, ¡Salgan ya Goodra, Carracosta! —Dijo la chica lanzado al aire dos misteriosos objetos

De dos esferas negras con una "H" amarilla dibujada en estas salieron dos criaturas areptiladas, la primera era una especie de babosa gigante de color blanco y vientre lila mientras que la segunda era una gran tortuga azul de caparazón negro.

— ¡Carracosta usa antiaéreo para atacar al de arriba, Goodra ve por esa niña y atácala con atizar!

— ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme ir!

Los dos Pokémon asintieron con la cabeza preparando así sus ataques, del lado del dragón, este se abalanzó sobre la rubia con su gigantesco cuerpo, la sombra trató de defenderla, pero tuvo que esquivar una oleada de rocas que eran disparadas como misiles desde la boca de la gran tortuga por lo que no tuvo más remedio que escapar por unas de las ventanas para que no fuera alcanzado y capturado.

El viscoso dragón se encontraba a no más de un metro de distancia de la muchacha, con un salto se colocó arriba de está cayendo en picado mientras ponía su estómago como punto de impacto.

La de blancas ropas solo podía ver como el ataque sí o sí la iba a alcanzar, en ese momento su bolso se abrió dejando ver dos pequeños, pero curiosos ojos amarillos y una pequeña boca que solo se limitaba a decir ¡Pew!, la chica llorando abrazó aún más fuerte la mochila mientras se agachaba, todo con tal de proteger al pequeño que se encontraba adentro.

—Discúlpame por no protegerte… Nebby —Murmuró la jovencita mientras una de sus lágrimas caía en el rostro del pequeño misterioso

Parecía que el Goodra había logrado con éxito su ataque, pero y como si de un milagro se tratase, una fuerte explosión de energía lo lanzó lejos del lugar cayendo totalmente agotado, la luz producida por el estallido encegueció a la captora y al único Pokémon que quedaba de pie quienes pudieron abrir los ojos recién cuando todo había acabado.

Para mala fortuna lo único que había quedado en esa zona eran las marcas de la explosión acompañadas de un leve humo, la mujer solo soltó una muesca de disgusto mientras mandaba a su Carracosta a buscar a su compañero.

—Dejaste que escapara —Dijo sin ningún tono de molestia, una voz elegante y femenina

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡P-Perdóneme mi señora! ¡No tenía en cuenta el poder de Cosmog y mucho menos la aparición de un aliado de su hija!

El sonido de unos tacos se dejaba escuchar por el silencioso pasillo, la responsable era una mujer parecida a la chica que recién había escapado, con la diferencia que su cabello era con menos movimiento y sus ojos mostraban menor consideración ante la vida que los de la jovencita.

—No te preocupes, una madre tiene que saber que tarde o temprano sus hijos la abandonaran, lo malo es que no creía que seguiría los pasos del ingrato de su hermano, primero nos roban a esa aberración y ahora a Cosmog…Creo que tendré que darle un duro castigo cuando vuelva a la pequeña Lillie —Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la mujer quien luego de dichas palabras se retiró del lugar


	2. Una Luna bajo el Sol de Alola

**Una Luna bajo el Sol de Alola**

—Bien, ya fue la última caja, puedo decir que oficialmente el 80% de esta casa terminó su mudanza, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de… —Dijo una voz femenina mientras terminaba de sacar unas cosas de una caja

El escenario era una casa recién amueblada, su piso de madera reluciente y con diversas decoraciones tribales que completaban una de las murallas de color gris hielo la cual contrastaba con los sillones verdes que había en la sala de estar.

La mujer que se encontraba en el lugar, la cual no sobrepasaba los 35 años y cuya tez morena se mezclaba un poco con su ondulado y castaño cabello y que contrastaba con la blusa blanca y falda larga amarilla que poseía, caminó hacia una habitación que se encontraba cerrada y cuya puerta poseía un cartel de madera que decía "No molestar".

— ¿Terminaste de sacar tus cosas? —Preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta de madera

El silencio no tardó en notarse, nadie contestaba y la mujer nuevamente tocó la puerta para nuevamente no recibir respuesta alguna lo que ya comenzaba a intranquilizarla, tocó una tercera vez para asesorarse, pero al no recibir dicho alguno decidió abrir de golpe la puerta llevándose consigo una sorpresa.

Como temía aquella habitación estaba vacía, la ventana abierta dejaba entrar el tranquilo viento costero y los agradables rayos del sol que rebotaban en las paredes blancas, paredes que eran de ese color puesto que quien se supone dormía ahí tendría que haberlas pintado, pero lamentablemente las latas aún se encontraban cerradas en un rincón del lugar igual que algunas cajas de mudanza y las pocas cosas ya desembaladas tiradas por doquier.

—Es increíble, ¿Cómo es posible que duerma así con todo esto tirado? Está hasta el gorro que le compré apenas llegamos a Alola, por cierto, ahora que me fijo bien ¿Dónde se habrá metido Meowth también?

La región de Alola, una región dividida en cuatro islas, Mele-Mele, Akala, Ula-Ula y Poni, una región tropical cuya única estación es verano y que nunca se puede dar con certeza cuando será un resplandeciente día despejado o una fresca lluvia se apoderada del lugar, una región rica en tradiciones, historias y sobre todo de ciertas criaturas conocidas como Pokémon quienes conviven con los humanos desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Concretamente en la región de Mele-Mele, cerca de ciudad Hau'oli, la ciudad más grande de Alola, en una de las paradisiacas playas lo que parecía un combate se llevaba a cabo, los luchadores eran un Pokémon parecido a un pájaro carpintero comandado por una muchacha de camisa blanca, una flor roja en su cabellera negra y tez morena mientras su oponente era un pequeño pero simpático león marino azul de nariz rosada y ojos grandes quien recibía órdenes de un chico de cabellos negros, piel clara, una camiseta blanca con franjas azules y una gorra negra con un símbolo blanco

—Pikipek ahora ¡Picotazo!

—Popplio termina tu show con pistola agua

La avecilla cargó con su afilado pico hacia el otarino quien elegantemente giró para esquivar el golpe dando como resultado que el volador se enterrara en la arena para luego ser alcanzado por un chorro de agua disparado desde la boca del azulado, cayendo derrotado por el ataque

—No puede ser, otra vez derrotada, regresa Pikipek, hiciste un buen trabajo —Comentó la chica mientras guardaba al ave en lo que parecía una esfera

—No te preocupes, te aconsejo que cuando Pikipek ocupe picotazo no ataque desde arriba o le será muy fácil esquivar

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, por cierto, tu Popplio es muy fuerte

—Muchas gracias, con Popplio he estado desde que era un niño pequeño, ella siempre está ahí conmigo—Dijo el muchacho a la par que su compañera se ponía a su lado con pequeños saltitos

—Bien, creo que es hora de que me retire, tengo que terminar tarea para mañana

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces

La muchacha se retiró corriendo del lugar mientras el chico se agachaba para acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña tipo agua quien solo daba aplausos de alegría al son de las caricias

—Esa fue una gran batalla—Dijo una animada voz juvenil

—Esperaba que dijeras algo, es común que las personas de Alola vean los combates que se libran, pero no desde un lugar tan alto como esa roca—El joven se levantó sin darle la vista a la persona que le hablaba

— ¿Qué puedo decir? No soy de Alola así que aún no me acostumbro a como hacen las cosas por acá

— ¿Y qué te trae por acá entonces?

—Te reto a una batalla aquí y ahora

Desde una gran roca de alrededor de dos metros se encontraba ni más ni menos que de pie una chica de alrededor de 13 años de peinado liso cuyo largo alcanzaba su cuello, una tez blanca, ojos desafiantes de color gris y cuya vestimenta consistía en una camiseta color crema con decoraciones florales que a simple vista le quedaba grande, unos shorts verdes y unas zapatillas negras con detalles rojizos.

La chiquilla se deslizó hacia abajo para caer lo mejor posible sin borrar la confiada sonrisa que había en su rostro, poco a poco se acercaba al chico quien lucía algo extrañado y sorprendido por la actitud de la retadora.

—Oye no te quedes con cara de tonto, te dije que te retaba a una batalla—Dijo la chica arqueando una ceja

—… ¿Eh? S-Sí, ¿Cuál va a ser tu Pokémon? —Preguntó el muchacho al ver la reacción de su oponente

—Bien, soy nueva acá, así que no tengo un Pokémon de la región, pero tengo a mi mascota, ¡Meowth ve! —Exclamó la muchacha con gran alegoría

Desganado salió un gato de color blanco con una curiosa moneda en su frente, esté miro a la chica para luego pegar un bostezo y ponerse a descansar.

—Así que esa es la apariencia de un Meowth extranjero—Comentó el entrenador

— ¿Meowth extranjero? —Preguntó la pelinegra inclinando un poco la cabeza confundida

—En Alola los Meowth son algo diferentes, quiero ver si solo es diferente físicamente o también son sus habilidades, ¡Popplio ve! —Exclamó el joven ordenando a la criatura acuática ponerse enfrente

La curiosa foca se puso adelante del entrenador dispuesta a batallar lanzando una especie de aullido de guerra que despertó al felino.

—Bien niña nueva, te mostraremos con Popplio como hacemos las cosas en Alola ¡Pistola agua! —Ordenó el chico mientras su compañera lanzaba un aullido guerrero

— ¡Meowth arañazo! —Exclamó la decidida chica

Con un gran brinco la tipo agua alzó por así decirlo el vuelo, disparando desde el aire un chorro de agua a presión que asustó al tipo normal quien como buen gato trató de escapar del agua arrojándose a la cara de la chica dejándole múltiples arañazos en esta para luego echar a correr en dirección a su hogar.

"¿Q-Que acaba de pasar?" —Extrañado por la reacción del felino, el chico se acercó a la atacada para ver cómo se encontraba

— ¡C-Como duele! ¡Ese Meowth me las va a pagar! ¡Lo voy a llevar al primer veterinario que vea para que ya no tenga descendencia! —Decía la chica con rabia mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el de la gorra algo preocupado

— ¿Eh? Sí, solo algunos rasguños leves —Con gran rapidez la retadora puso una pose de orgullo mientras algo de sangre escurría por una de sus mejillas

—No eres entrenadora ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro que lo soy, soy la mejor de Kanto!... No, no lo soy, solo quería divertirme ya con los Pokémon —Dijo la desanimada muchacha desasiendo así su pose de orgullo

—Meowth se notaba a kilómetros que no era un Pokémon luchador

—Es la mascota de mi casa, es un holgazán, ¿No sé de dónde sacó esas costumbres? —Comentó la chica quien trataba de tocar su cara, pero no podía por el ardor de los rasguños

—Bien, acá en Alola nos gusta formar lazos con los Pokémon por lo que no creo que sea bueno que alguien no tenga su Pokémon propio, hasta lo que se el día de mañana el profesor Kukui, la máxima eminencia de Alola y Hala, el Kahuna le darán Pokémon a aquellos que aún no obtienen el suyo en pueblo Iki, creo que deberías ir—Explicó el nativo

— ¿Enserio?... ¿Dónde queda pueblo Iki? —Preguntó la muchacha con una cara de entusiasmo que no se borró ni con la segunda pregunta

Ante la pregunta, el chico se descolocó un poco perdiendo la compostura ante tal pregunta, lo cierto era que pueblo Iki quedaba muy cerca, a no más de diez minutos caminando lento en un camino recto por lo que perderse no era muy fácil.

—Por cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kai —Se presentó el entrenador quien extendía su mano en señal de saludo

—Verdad, yo tampoco, mucho gusto soy…

— ¡Luna! —Exclamó la molesta madre de la chica quien había aparecido de la nada con el felino en su hombro derecho

— ¡M-mamá! —Esclamó la muchacha asustada por la aparición de su progenitora

—Jovencita, tienes que ordenar tu habitación en este mismo instante, menos mal Meowth llegó a la casa y me avisó, siempre causando alboroto, ¿no sé de dónde sacaste esas malas costumbres? —Con un rápido movimiento, la mujer tomó a su hija desde su camiseta para comenzar a avanzar en dirección a casa

—Espera lo puedo explicar, yo, yo solo quería conocer la ciudad mamá, por favor déjame ir ¡Mamá!

Como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, la chica era arrastrada desde el cuello de su camiseta por su madre, siendo llevada a la fuerza por el camino que conectaba la playa con su hogar dejando sorprendido tanto al joven como a su pequeña acompañante quienes por así decirlo tenía una gota de sudor corriendo detrás de sus cabezas.

La noche había caído y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en las tranquilas olas del lugar, en un terreno cercano de la isla lo que parecían unas ruinas comenzaban a generar un ruido chisporreante del cual salió un fulgor amarillo el cual solo generaba un ruido parecido al de un gallo, su único testigo, una misteriosa sombra que lo observaba desde una roca en mitad del río de fuertes corrientes, una sombra que al momento de que el fulgor desapareciera en el firmamento, esta hiciera lo mismo en el agua.


End file.
